1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to processes for constructing and indexing storage batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current construction methods of storage batteries involve using fixtures, human labor, and some system automation to build a battery from its component parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,342 issued to Wheadon shows battery plates prepared and cured on a battery assembly line, but then removed from the assembly line, to be later assembled into a complete battery. These types of production methods are disadvantageous for several reasons. One of the problems is that they are inefficient because of the amount of labor involved and a complete battery can not be produced without extensive human labor and oversight. Also, there exists no indexing system, which again, slows the process of creating a complete battery by not having an automatic system to more quickly move a battery under construction from one process to the next process. Another problem is that these methods are costly because of the amount of time and human labor and oversight needed to build a battery wherein the construction process is not indexed automatically such that a battery under construction can be moved automatically from one process to the next.
There is therefore a need for an improved process of building batteries that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the problems set forth above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to one or more of the above mentioned problems. In one aspect of the invention, an automatic conveyor system controlled by a control unit is provided to construct a storage battery. This system includes spools in which the carrier strip is engaged such that the terminals, which are attached to the carrier strip, are drawn forward through the construction process stages. This also allows indexing of each battery under construction by an indexing unit. The carrier strip is engaged in the spools via apertures in the carrier strip. One advantage of this system is the amount of manual labor required to monitor the batteries through their construction process, as well as constructing the batteries themselves, is reduced because the batteries can be constructed and indexed by the automated system.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a method is provided, involving the steps of providing a positive terminal for a battery wherein the positive terminal is attached to a first carrier strip having indexing apertures, providing a negative terminal for a battery wherein the negative terminal is attached to a second carrier strip having indexing apertures, and rotating spools engaged in the indexing apertures of the first and second carrier strips to allow movement.
In another aspect of the invention, positive terminals and negative terminals are attached in a continuous chain, positive terminal to positive terminal and negative terminals to negative terminals. One advantage of this configuration is that it further speeds the construction process in two ways. First, reducing the amount of empty space between batteries under construction reduces the amount of time needed to move a battery from one construction stage to the next construction stage. Second, reducing the amount of empty space allows numerous batteries through a process simultaneously (i.e. several batteries can be in an extraction chamber simultaneously).
An apparatus for indexing a battery through the construction process is also presented.
Other features, objects, and advantages will become apparent to one of ordinary skill from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings illustrating the invention by way of example but not by way of limitation.